


Far away

by marcialitman



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-28 05:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/670981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marcialitman/pseuds/marcialitman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the Nickelback's song "Far away" and placed in season 2 finale. Will is back from NY. He was far away for far too long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Far away

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to thank my great beta Sally for all the work. She's great.
> 
> I wrote this fic I while now, in Portuguese. I did this with a song that belongs to my favorite band, Nickelback. It was hard too do a fic with your favorite couple and band, but a great friend of mine said that I did a great job and encouraged me to publish it in English. Hope you guys like it.

The emptiness of McKinley corridor was announcing the end of the year. His feet walked the well known way, towards that very spot that had marked his life on so many levels, so much so that he couldn't separate himself from this place.

Will asked himself how he could imagine his destiny and that school all separated. All he knew was there. All he wished had happened between those walls.

And the one he desired was still there.

The steps guided him 'til the window, at the end of the hall. His mind recreated the same way, that walked one and a half years ago, while his feet followed him. It seemed so long ago...

But he still remembered. How could he forget that kiss? The texture of her lips, the soft scent, the hesitate hug... the smile ; the one that said she wanted it as much as he did.

Will blamed himself for pushing her away. And for keeping her away for so long.

Too long.

Then his eyes found another spot in that empty hall, next to the principal's office. That same place, in which he had realized that everything was slipping between his fingers. He lost Regionals, the Glee Club and her. He felt inert ; incapable of fighting. As if the defeat was stronger than his strength.

But she was the one that told him, in that same place, that somethings are worth fighting for. And that sentence was a huge wake up call. This is what he wanted: he needed to show Emma that he loved her, and that he wanted to conquer her again.

A year had passed since he'd said those three words. Will saw so many things change. His dream died the day she showed that ring ; the symbol of loyalty to another guy.

His fight had ended before it even started.

Nevertheless, the same trick destiny that closed every single door of opportunities between them traced the way back to one another. They had found that path and he almost could swear that there was a way for them make it right.

Will could see Emma in his future once again.

However he pushed her away one more time. Now, in the name of making his dream come true.

They would be away from one another one last time.

When he lifted his eyes, she was face to face with him, next to the window. For one moment he asked himself if he was dreaming or hallucinating the kiss as if it were real.

"I thought you would stay in New York." Emma said, but in her eyes it was possible to see the satisfaction That came with his presence.

"I had to come back, Em..." Will wanted to say that he needed to come back for her. That the air vanished every time he thought of even the possibility of never seeing her again. But he had a knot in his throat and the words were gone.

"And Broadway?" she pressed her lips together "What about your dream?"

His mind tried to remember what dream that was. What would be so strong to make him think about leaving her ? He remembered the moment he put his feet on a Broadway stage. And the realization he felt. The dream becoming true in every dance step and every piece of the song he sang. Nothing compared with what he was feeling in that very moment, face to face with Emma.

"I missed you so much..."

She smiled shyly.

" it's been just a few days since you left, Will."

In that moment he remembered the last time he was with her. The way they had said their goodbyes. That kiss on his cheek was still warm.

" Still. I've... been far away for far too long."

Emma swallow hard.

"Yes, you have been, Will."

The guilt was hard in his chest. His eyes covered with tears; with the pain. It was difficult to deal with the fact that he'd hurt her once again.

"Sorry, Emma, I..."

"It's ok, Will." she gave some steps in his direction "You are here now."

She revealed a shy smile and Will couldn't help but do the same. How many times had he dreamt of seeing her smiling that way? Everything made Will think about his priorities, especially the next steps. The teacher was always hesitant about great changes, and it could being seen in his tendencies to maintain the things in the more comfortable way.

However he'd thought about this a lot in New York. And the distance gave him new perspectives.

"Can we try again?"

There was silence while Will watched her with attention. She frowned and lines creased her forehead, as opened and closed her eyes.

"Will, I..."

"I know what you're going to say." Will gave a few steps this time "We didn't work out before, you'd just left a relationship and we cannot rush things..."

"Will..."

"But I've been thinking about this. I mean..." His laugh was an anxious one "I thought about this every single day for the last year. And I always have the same conclusion."

"Will, wait..."

Emma held her breath when Will stood on his knee, taking her hands between his.

"That I love you. I always have, and I don't want to deny this anymore."

Emma looked at him, opening and closing her mouth a few times, probably searching for words. Nevertheless she imitated his gesture, standing on her knee and putting her hands on Will's face.

"I want, Will..." She pressed her lips together "...I want that chance with you. And this time I'm not going to leave you, because..." she took a deep breath, "I love you. I always have."

Will felt his heart race, like when someone runs a marathon. He'd dreamed about hearing those three words from her. And finally she'd said them.

His eyes clouded over with tears and his breath became heavy. He smiled when he saw her reciprocate. . There were no words or reaction. He just wanted that moment to last forever.

So, he just hugged her, practically the only thing he could do. A hug that assured him Emma would never stay away from him again.


End file.
